Fairy Tail vs Winx
by Warrant-For-Arrest
Summary: it all started with a bad case of mistaken identity, now it ends in a fight between the Winx and Fiore finest. who will win?...who will lose?...and who will get their ass kicked... the battle rages but only one team can win. - if you have any idea's send them in. -(OC appearance! why? because i can!) rated 'T' for violence, language and me have the odd rant
1. so this is how it works?

Why I'm writing this you ask…..the answer is simple –I lost the bet- and the little spawn of satin made this the punishment. (why did I even agree to this)  
**that's right Erin I'm LOOKING AT YOU YA BITCH!**  
(Truthfully I still think my guess about 'silver' was close enough for it not to count but. A bet a bet)

shit.

Here were the rules  
loser of the bet has to write a fanfiction about anything the other decided (including lemons, ick)  
has to be at least 5,000 words long and 5 chapters.

**SPOILERS!**  
**The bet** (fairy tail fans only)  
what's the connection between silver and Gray from fairy tail  
**my guess**- silvers is greys dad, after the Deliora attack he was found half alive by the other demons and converted into one.  
**Her guess**- after the iced shell melted, Deliora was restored by hells core and vowed to kill ur pupils  
**the truth**- using hells core the demons restored Deliora after iced shell was melted and he decided to use Gray's dads body as a vessel in order to hurt Gray in his mission to kill ur pupils  
(so she won)  
**and I'm now blaming Lyon for melting the GOD DAM**** ICE!**** You started this shit Lyon and it's your fault, grey has to relived his father's death first hand ya prick!**

**But hey since I'm stuck doing this might as well have some fun hehehehe (if you catch my drift…..)**

**and please if you have any ideas **

Ok so this is how It works. Winx club and fairy tail have 'misunderstanding' and all hell breaks loose.  
! that because I didn't really try.

Ok… let's get this punishment over and done with…


	2. (intro) Sorry a what?

**This will be set just after the 'grand magic games' in fairy tail. And wherever the winx are at right now mythix….or something…**

**and don't complain about the gamma because I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

"Fairy Tail?" Stella blink repeating flora's exact words to make sure she'd heard the right. peaking her chestnut eyes over the latest fashion magazine. The mousy haired fairy that sat opposite her, nodded daintily.  
"As in…. a cats tail" it was a third girl that spoke this time, she lent forward from her seat next Stella. Absently, brushing a stray strand, of her carroty hair out of her face.  
"yes" flora laughed "fairy TAIL" the three of them were seated at a picnic table in the Alfea courtyard. It was summer and the sun was working overdrive, precisely the reason why the three had chosen a table shelter in the shade beneath a cluster of trees. Gently flora laid her magazine (titled 'sorcerer weekly') down flat on the table, so the others could see the articles was spread over two pages. the heading was in bright capitals reading 'Fairy Tail comeback wins Grand Magic Games' featuring a mix of commentary and photos of fights and groups of people.  
"Who names a school Fairy Tail?" Stella questioned, scanning lazily through the article flicking from photo to photo till one caught her eye "ooww Bloom" she cooed suddenly to the redhead. Taping at one of the photos with a new excitement, "look at him Bloom!" she squealed "he a babe" mildly interested in her friends delight; Bloom slid the magazine closer to her.

The photo was of a man in his early 20s his blond spikes were wild and un-kept, one look at his face confirmed Stella's words. he had jawdroping good looks, his features were sharp like chisel from marble, golden eyed was a long jagged lightning shaped scar speared down over his right eye. No doubt he would be a head turning. A dark haired girl next to him her arms wrapped around his waist her silvers eyes were so bright that they envied the moon **(of any one who's confused the dark haired girls is my OC Trace Corix)** bloom wondered who she was- but it was at that moment flora reached over and plucked the magazine away from her.  
"They're not a school Stella" she explained "they're a guild". Her exclamation was greeted with a pair of confused looks.  
"I'm sorry…a what?" Stella asked dumbly. Causing the nature fairy to sigh and face palm.  
"a guild" she began "is a collection of mages that band together to find work, train and earn a living" she paused to make sure the other two were following, they nodded an answer. "And Fairy Tail is the most powerful of them all, wining the grand magic games this year" she finished  
"so are they even fairys?" Bloom asked  
"no its just the name of their guild" flora answered "it was-"  
"well that's dumb, and rude" Stella cut in flicking her blond hair "but there's no way they could beat us" she prompted examining her nails "you said they're mages right? That just another word for a witch and wizard" the star princess waited for one of them to argue, neither did instead bloom nodded. The star princess opened her mouth to continue, when another more aged voice took its place.  
"And it seems your chance to prove your words is upon us Stella" the three fairy whirled around to face the voice the name already on their lips  
"miss Faragonda!" they exclaimed, but their headmistress fine features were tight with worry  
"quickly girls" she urged "find the rest of the winx I have an important job for you" bloom stood her eyes on the headmistress.  
"Miss, what did you mean when you said 'chance to prove her words?". The elderly woman was silently for a moment then she spoke fingering a neatly folded piece of paper in her hands  
"I'm sending you after Fairy Tail"

***meanwhile in magnolia***

"Natsu!" a blond haired Lucy yelled unimpressed to a pink haired idiot that was hanging by his legs upside down from a tree branch.  
"what's wrong Lu" he teased waving her keys back and forth "are you missing something" the second taunt came from the small blue cat happy **(yes the cat is blue and talks)** siting on the branch next to him. it was early the afternoon in magnolia, the park had been nearly deserted and had been a perfect place for some much needed down time… at least till Natsu and happy had found her and began their favorite game "piss if Lucy" she practically feel the vein pulsing in her temple.  
"Natsu" she demanded her hand twitching by urge to the 'river of star' whip-

"Quite the idiot isn't he" a hansom voice suddenly spoke next to her. She jump in surprise  
"damnit Laxus" she gasped recovering from the shock "why do you have to sneak up on people like that" instead of an answer he gave her one of his rare smiles, it looked almost warm  
**_why was he in such a mood, ...oh wait a minute…_**  
a memory ticked itself in her head. And a cunning smile lit her lips "so your of to meet Trace aren't you" the statement somewhat caught him of guard. A sudden tense of muscle, his golden eyes looking guilty away from her.

"yeah, so?" Lucy could practically feel the poorly masked defence in his voice. But her mood softened  
"tell her I said hi, k" she smiled and he returned it.  
"I will" he assured stuffing his hands in his pockets he eyed the pink haired idiot in the tree "you want me to get him down for you"  
the brief image of a crispy and freshly electrocuted Natsu was very tempting, but…  
"na thanks" she assured him unclipping the river of stars cylinder. Laxus sniggered the messaged received and continued his way across the park; behind him, he heard the sound of a sudden shout from a male voice and the distinctive thump of a body hitting the ground.

"So this is magnolia" Layla murmured her gaze flickered across the town its canals and daintily houses.  
"So Bloom" called her boyfriend on his jet bike **(I don't know what the flying bikes are called)** "why are you guys going after this... guild" he and two other specialists riven and Brandon had accompany the winx in their mission, the other hand been tied up between training duty's and projects.

"The guild 'Fairy Tail' is a threat to Alfea" bloom told him "Miss Faragonda received notices that they were plotting something and we have to stop them" she conclude.  
"we should split up" Tecna suggested "we'll cover more ground that way"  
"agreed" Bloom nodded "and remember our targets are Erza scarlet, Natsu Dragneel , Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss and Gajeel Redfox. Got that" she asked  
"got it" they replied breaking away into smaller groups.

*******  
seated at the base of the tallest park tree Lucy looked up from her book, Natsu was chasing happy around the cats feathery wings **(yes you read that right)** glided him out of his partners reach . She could help but smile. That feeling nagging at her thoughts, somehow she just knew today would be exciting.

* * *

**and so my terrible punishment begins the next chapter with begin with fights **

**im thinking about Tecna instead of fights Juvia or Gray **  
**and should i add Roxy to the mix**  
**please reveiw and tell me**


	3. Chapter 2? This Where The Fun Begins

_**Ok. Sorry for the wait, thx to all the people how kept harassing me to write. Without you god knows how long it would have taken.  
I was still straightening out some speed bumps…..  
plus between the study for exams, a rather vile chem test (which I swear was written by Satan) and being yelled at by my English teacher (who I swear is Satan)  
I ended up taking every spare moment I had to ether finish other school work I had set aside, (which seems to have bred,) *sigh* or just take my true form (which is a couch potato) and flop out and watching supernatural  
(and before you ask….team Dean)**_

_**Ok first to …**_

'_**Captain Crunch'**__** no rudeness intended but….it was an intro the first chapter was supposed to be short? But on that other hand I loved your review you did make some excellent points and if you had the time to count this chapter has 3,203 words and that's not including any before, after or in piece notes =) …..And no… they probably won't, I have no intention of stretching out this punishment…..sorry….**_

_**Second to…**_

"_**Tracy**__**" you to have a good point I was intending, to cleverly…. Fix the issue. But I would like your opinion on any other hiccups in the plan =D**_

_**Thirdly to….**_

"_**darkprinciss**__**" and "**__**PKMN Trainer Cobalt**__**"….you are fab please continue reading and reviewing =)**_

_**And fourthly…. A **__**GIGANTIC!**__** Thank you to Dinoman1234 for the entire fill in's about the Winx their powers and who's the most powerful. Honestly you saved me like hours of fumbling round on the internet, and I still wouldn't have come up with that much info. YOU ROCK!**_

_**Oh and for anyone how has read fairy tail: chapter 400 I would just like to say  
**__**I CALLED THAT!  
I CALLED THAT WAY BACK IN FIGHTING FESTIVAL!  
I GOD DAM KNEW IT!**_

* * *

**(a few quick notes to fill in any magic confusion)**

**Take-over magic**allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming

**Equip magic** = being able to change your armour/weapons/clothes at will

**Dragon fire**= apparently is **NOT FIRE** (according to Dinoman1234) is some type of god...force...?...i still dont really get it?

* * *

**?**

**?**

**And a FYI this *** means that I'm changing P.O.V.**

**?**

-This is where the fun begins…

Bloom's blue eyes scanned back of forth over the crowded streets. She and Stella had reverted back to human form to search the streets on foot. While it had seemed like a brilliant choice at the time, an idea, which she now regretting terribly regretted. The heels she had chosen for the trip were biting mercilessly into her heels. Stella dragged her feet in step next beside her.  
"I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be easy to find" Stella complained loudly causing a few passer-by's to glance at them weirdly  
"they were" Bloom replied giving her a stop-drawing-attention, not that it would do much, the star fairy had always been a drama queen. "But this town so big, it's like searching for a needle in a haystack". Bloom continued, they had asked dozens of town members were they could find the famous guild but the directions were so elaborate they kept getting lost. Not to mention practically everyone, in magnolia was capable of some type of magic wasn't making it any easier.

They hadn't spotted a single person bearing the Fairy Tail insignia as they had been told the members would all have.

(For any one confused this is a flash back)

"_They all have tattoos?" Bloom had exclaimed upon hearing her headmistress words.  
"no Bloom" she remembered miss F. correcting her (yeah I'm too lazy to spell the name every time) "not tattoos, guild mark" she began to explained to the confused binks she given "it's like a magic stamp every member is given when they join, and upon leaving or being kicked out of the guild it fades away."  
"oh….." Stella answered still not fully understanding, "So why are we going after them again?"  
"Weren't you listening Stella?" the plum haired Tec fairy groaned, only then noticing the star fairy had floras magazine open across her lap. The ravened haired Musa noticed too and sighed.  
"We" the music fairy stressed the word "are being sent to destroy a guild called 'fairy tail' due to reports of them plotting to attack Magix and that they adding the wizards of the black circle."  
__**(this its set I the most resent winx arc, I just chose the circle dude because they are "wizards "and that they the only villains that sound reasonably interesting)**__  
"Oh" Stella had replied in a slight state of shock. Making it quite clear she hadn't been listening at all, prompting the rest of the winx to face palm. Almost guilty she dropped her eyes back to the magazine, her cinnamon eyes studying a photo of a rosy pink haired boy with the same creamy chocolate eyes as the girl that next to him. Though while his hair was messy and spiked up in every angle, her's was a silken gold not unlike the star fairy's own. The girls hair was tided loosely with a single violet ribbon, the pair were grinning like nothing else mattered, despite the fact they were both covered head to foot in bandages.  
"So, who are these guys?" she'd asked lifting the open magazine on the table for all to see and pointed a slender finger at the pinklette and blond haired pair. Silence filled the open air. Five pairs of eyes fell immediately on the Tecna who conveniently was already on her phone. Not even bothering to sigh, after a few clicks, she was reading aloud from an article  
"their names are Lucy Heartfilia" without looking pointed to the blond in the photo "a highly powerful celestial wizard-"  
"CELESTIAL!" five shocked voices interrupted  
"like Stella's star magic?" Bloom blurted out in disbelief  
"no way!" Musa exclaimed. "I thought only Stella could use star magic?"  
"it says something about the 12 zodiac spirits?" Tecna puzzled  
"well there's know was she can beat me" Stella boasted, making Bloom smile  
__**same old Stella**__  
"and this guy is called Natsu Dragneel" Tecna continued, pointing to the pinklette "commonly known as 'salamander' he is a…." Tecna trailed of her mouth popping open like a cod fish  
"what is it Tecna?" flora question gently, the purplette swallowed shallowly  
"...he is a fire dragon slayer" she finished eyes locked on Bloom. In unison five jaws hit the table._

(And yes the flash back has ended)

_Dragon slayer? _Bloom pondered over the word, she already knew she was way more powerful than some fire mage could be. _It was just that…._  
"come on bloom" Stella's voice broke into her thoughts "stop worrying about this Natsu guy ok" she said reading the fire fairy's mind "if you think about it the dragon flame, is more like a god than a dragon" she spoke with a smile that spread to Bloom lips.  
"Hey Stella why don't we rest for a while, my feet are killing me?" Bloom asked  
"Sure" Stella agreed as her ankles weren't any better "there's a park over there, it'll be perfect!" she exclaimed. The pair changed course, heading for Magnolia's emerald coloured park.  
Escaping from the dense crowd of body's Bloom and Stella found themselves at the boards of one of the most breath taking parks they had ever seen. Trees and flower beds framing ethers side of the path. Emerging in the main park the winx girls were surprised to find the public garden was nearly empty. Save a pair at the base of the largest oak. One, a pretty blond haired girl sat nestled in the roots at the base of the tree, a thick book open over her lap. Only… she wasn't reading in, instead she had a slender hand over her laugh mouth as she watched the other park visitor. A pink hair boy laughing furiously as he dangled upside-down, a small blue cat hovered in the air clinging to his foot, gliding daintily from a pair of glossy angel wings. _**(The winx did have magical pet which of most could fly so it wouldn't be a big surprise)  
**_the star fairy couldn't help but smile, they were a cute couple._**  
It's funny they seem so familiar?**_  
Stella puzzled for a moment,  
but then she saw it.

Stella stopped so abruptly Bloom walked face first into her back.  
"Ouch! Stella!-"but the star fairy hushed her silences and pointing to the pair  
"it's them" she whispered but the a tenseness stressed her voice. Blooms eyes widened as she followed her friends gaze. Stella knew she had seen the pair before. They were the pair from the magazine, the dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel and the Star charmer Lucy Heartfilia.  
It was the Fairy Tail emblem that had triggered the memory, Stella spied it on both of them, Lucy's was the shade a of a baby pink on the back of her right hand. Natsu's was however a scarlet red on his outer shoulder.  
"We should deal with them now" Bloom told her friend, who nodded in agreement  
the pair slowly walked towards the suspecting mages.

* * *

**...***...**

* * *

Layla had only been searching for a little fewer than 15 when she found one of her targets. Unlike Stella and bloom. The morpthix fairy had taken her search to the sky it was there she spotted the commotion on magnolia's beach, waves of sand shooting in all different direction bright flashes of silver steel. Guiding closers she realised it was just one woman and a rather exhausted looking man. Her scarlet hair flowing in a red cascade around her, she twirled back and forth twin blades dancing in her skilled hands as she cut easily through the walls of sand the man threw at her. Layla narrowed she eyes and flew closer. This woman, she knew her? Layla realised dropping from the sky she landed gently on the soft sand, staying behind the trees nearby so not to be seen. The swords woman was Erza Scarlet also known as 'Tatiana Erza' Layla scowled  
_how dare she take a title like that!_  
Layla remembered from the magazine dressed in blazing gold armour, the memory made the morpthix fairy smile,  
_too bad she doesn't have any armour with her_

"Come on Max!" Erza yelled to her opponent "show me what you learned over 7 years"  
the man called Max panted hands holding his knees for support,  
"when I asked if you had any more armours ….i didn't mean in combat" he gasped  
"you'll never get any better if you make up excuse" she ordered, even from the air Layla could see the man flinch away. Erza smiled warmly  
"take a break Max, I can tell your running low on magic power"  
"that's an understatement" Layla though aloud, the dude looked like he was about to drop there and then.

Layla watched as Max wandered weary of back towards town, Erza on the other hand remained  
_**perfect time to strike**_  
Layla thought, Fairy tail would pay for what they had done. A chestnut face swam through her vision; the image of the last warm smile he had given her…right before he had died.  
"Nabu" Layla whispered tears running the length of her face, her love, killed by the wizards of the black circle. **(There. I added some pointless drama…)**  
_**fairy tail will pay for their hand in his death**_  
angrily she brushed away her tears  
Still in her transformed state the dark skinned fairy approached the mage. "Are you the one they call 'Tatiana' Erza" she tried to keep the distain from her voice.  
"That would me" the woman replied turning to face Layla.

* * *

**...***...**

* * *

When Erza first laid eyes on the girl who had interrupted her trained, she was at first surprised. Though she had sensed the girl's magic power far before she had spoken, it was the girl's appearance that shocked her. Dressed in a sparkly blue dress that revealed her legs and arms, hugging her body it showed of an unnatural figure. Most shocking of all, was that the whole thing was complete with a pair of glittering transparent wings.  
"A take-over mage?" Erza puzzled instantly thinking of Mira.  
The confused look the girl gave her, told her to that that as a no...  
But there were other things about the girl that Erza was beginning to notice, first was the offensive stance; Erza's battle trained mind had taken note of it before anything else. This girl was either very stressed or more likely was getting ready to pounce. Pretending she suspected nothing the mage smiled sweetly.  
"Forgive me, I took your magic, for that of take-over" she replied polity gesturing to Layla's transformed state "do you have some business with me?" the morpthix fairy was far less adapted at hiding her guard. She stood prepared to fight, while her red haired opponent had lowered her guard letting the blades tips of her twin swords touch lightly to the ground.  
"My business with you it this" Layla told her flexing her fingers, feeling the familiar tingle of magic  
"do you deny plotting against Magix" she demanded.  
Erza blinked, one eye brow climbed higher up her forehead, "Magix? I've never heard of any guild by that name" she spoke lightly her eyes quickly scanning the dark skinned girl of a guild mark.  
"It's not a guild" the girl defended "it's a galaxy/dimension" her reply earned her a second questioning eyebrow.  
Erza was quickly questioning the girls grip on sanity "and may I ask who you are and how you came by this information" she asked. The 'Magix' girl smiled for the first time,  
"my names is princess Layla guardian fairy of Andros" the girl announced proudly "and you 'Tatiana Erza' declared war on the Magix dimension by aiding the wizards of the black circle, and war against me for a hand in the murder of the love of my life."  
Erza narrowed her eyes

Erza really didn't know what to make of her, this strange dark skinned mage. Her magic was different to any one she had ever encountered. She had appeared from nowhere, practically accusing fairy tail of murder, and brandishing magic the mage had never seen.  
"I can assure you we have done nothing of the sort" Erza replied in all seriousness "but be warned girl" the air around the red haired mage was beginning to ripple and glow.

* * *

**...***...**

* * *

Layla felt something dark close over her heart, she took a step back. The winx fairy hand never seen magic like this!  
"you are treading on dangerous ground" Erza warned "any one that wishes to harm fairy tail will have to answer to me, and I will cut down any that will try to harm the guild"  
Layla swallowed the lump growing in her throat, her courage returned with rage  
_**this woman wasn't just threatening me but the rest of the winx!**_  
"Then, you'll a liar as well as a murder!" Layla yelled "Raise your swords witch! One of us falls here?"  
Erza griping the hilts of her blade "then this is the road you choose" a faint smile tugged at her lips "well, at least you know how it make an entrance"

* * *

**...***...**

* * *

"You wouldn't be Lucy of Fairy Tail?" a sweet but somewhat tense voice rung out, and pulled Lucy's attention from the world in her books heavenly pages. Peaking up over the cover she discovered a pair of teenaged girl walking across the park towards her and Natsu. They were both abnormally thin, their hair reaching long past their hips, one blond and the other a carroty orange.  
But other matters touched Lucy's mind.  
_**why are they looking for me?  
**_"Can I help you with something?" she replied with a weary smile. _**  
**_"Yeah, you can" the blond girl said a little too forcibly "you can tell us why you helped the wizards of the black circle to attack Magix!" **(wow, I'm am getting really over having to keep typing that out!)**  
She demanded her fake smile changing into a scowl.  
Only to the girls surprise Lucy's eyebrow climbed her forehead "never heard of those guilds" she told them.  
_**Jezz rude much**_  
"but more importantly" the celestial mage rose to her feet "why would you think I'm going to attack another guild?"  
_**oh gods who have those idiots beat up now….**_  
she thought in dread, numerous guild member with known for wasting any one who said a word against Fairy Tail. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Laxus were notorious for it.  
"we're not a guild" the red head replied sharply "and it's not just you, but your entire weird club Fairy Tail"  
Lucy felt a nerve twitch in her temple  
_**oh that's it**__!_  
Lucy's short fuse temper sparked and all pity for the girls went out the window.  
"It's a 'guild' you half-wit" she snapped "and who do you think you are coming here and making threats like that!"  
"Why, we're the winx of course" the blond exclaimed in an abnormally high voice with a flick of her hair. The atmosphere was filled with an awkward silence.  
"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Lucy asked. The pair looked total dumb struck.  
"You two smell weird?" Natsu suddenly stated out of the blue. The winx girls screamed in fright not realising he had crept up behind them.  
Natsu walked casually past the shock pair, a napping happy flopped on his head. Coming to a standstill next to Lucy  
"have you noticed their magic's all weird smelling" he asked her. Lucy couldn't help her annoyance.  
"For the last time Natsu" she scowled "I'm not a god dam dragon slayer I CANT SMELL MAGIC!"  
Natsu gave her a confused look "well why didn't you tell me earlier you don't have to yell"  
Lucy face palmed.  
_**Gods, why do I hang out with this idiot.**_ - (**A/N - because you're in love with him that's why!)  
**But still, he was right… in a weird dragon sense? While Lucy me not have a dragon nose she could still sense the winx girls magic aura and it was…. Strange, different to any she had ever encountered.  
Then the red haired girl one the other hand gave a little gasp,  
"then that makes you Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu flashed the redhead a cocky grins "so if you know who we are, how come we don't know your names?"  
Lucy joined in, in questioning looks, even she was curious who in the name of Hel **(yes Hel, not hell, it Hel! as in the goddess of the realm)** where this lot?  
"Fine" the blond announced with yet another hair flick "I'm Stella princess of the stars and the moon and of Solaria"  
the events that proceeded were ones Stella could never have imaged.

Lucy face contacted and she tried to resist the urge. Natsu however, it seemed had lost all his will power, and threw back his head and (literally) roared with laughter, bits of fire escaped out of his mouth, shock/scaring/confusing the winx even further. Lucy despite her efforts followed soon after. Collapsing to her knees she hugged her belly.  
"You're kidding right" she managed. In truth it was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.  
"No, I'm not" an offended Stella pouted, "and this is Bloom princess of Sparks and keeper of the dragon flame".  
The laughing stopped in a heartbeat. The Fairy Tail mages eyes snapped to each other. A silent message passed between eyes  
Natsu suddenly locked bloom in a stone gaze.  
"You're a fire dragon slayer" he asked dead serious "who was your parent? Igneel"

-**This of course is made irreverent due to the development of fairy tail chapter 400, which I might add was MINDBLOWINGLY AMAZING!...but shut the hell up I'm trying to write a chapter here and Natsu doesn't know about that yet.)  
**- **(And for those how scream "what about atlas flame" he didn't have kids because all that was left of him, was the eternal flame in the sun village. And Silver froze the entire village for years. So in short there will be…  
NO! DRMATIC! PLOT! TWISTS! HERE!**

Bloom blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Iggy-what?"  
"Igneel" Natsu repeated. Lucy could see welling hope in his eyes in the chance of a possible sister. But unlike her dim-witted friend Lucy follow Blooms reactions  
"if you don't know who Igneel is then that makes you atlas flames child"  
Natsu almost lit up like a firework "COUSIN" he exploded  
"um…..I'm not a dragon slayer?" Bloom admitted awkwardly "and I've never heard of an Igneel or atlas flame."  
Instantly Natsu's face fell and …..Well… So did he …Straight into the dirt, really …Face first?  
Lucy sighed and began trying to cheer him up  
"umm... Bloom" Stella whispered to her friend "we have a job remember…"  
"Oh yeah…" Bloom suddenly remembered clicking back into realty.  
"alright Fairy Tail" she suddenly ordered pointing an accusing finger at the pair.  
"Now you'll pay for your crimes" the mages looked up in time to see the winx girls strike rather bazar poses and shout  
"magic winx: Mythix"  
**  
-! Warning Rant Approaching!-  
****honestly WTF is with that? Is magic suddenly voice activated?. And 'Mythix…..really? and wands? wtf is wrong with people.i mean what are you 5?  
just forcing on a story by adding more pointless "transformations" for what? so you can sell more dolls to a bunch of little kids awhile programming them to think that life is being some wet blanket girl to emotionally/mentally/physically weak to do any thing? **

**that having a abnormal figure some heroic boyfriend who will throw a punch for you cause guess what? your a girl that mean you cant fight your own fist to fist. no instead they hide behind the medieval stereotype that girls are to fragile to do anything! **

**all the 'good' characters wear bright happy colors peaty coats and are always happy day Mary-sue. but the so called villains are all Gothic, wearing leathers and dark color they are designed to be hatted. how it that right! how are people aloud to teach kids that dark dressing are moody people are bad. because that's bullshit that is!  
if you wanna raise your hackles and swear and start shit answer me this ... wheres the bad-ass goth fairy or the one that will fight with her fists, or will do something spiteful because she was born that way... or a witch that loves flowers and dancing. because there is none.**

** its because of people like this that the worlds of crap, telling kids to reject things that are different or dark because that's how 'evil' is drawn today and do you know what.  
WHAT. THE. FUCK. PEOPLE!  
Honestly. Its goanna lower my IQ just from being exposed to this crap. This is what passes for entertainment these days.  
ok…..I'm done…for now….****  
**  
Blue and golden light cocooned the pair, veiling them from sight.  
With a sigh bloom felt her clothing melt away, fire rippling through her long hair as it twisted winding itself around her. A new pressure around her upper body told her new clothes had formed. And a familiar itch between her shoulders meant that her glamorous blue wings had grown. Spreading out her arms she felt the fire cease and she took flight. Air born bloom glanced over at the transformed Stella, sporting a similar dress to her own, except in gold and orange.  
**  
(I ant doing any more description then that. You wanna see it look it up. To any who want to argue? I stuck my finger in the air in advance just for you)**

Lucy and Natsu eyed the now transformed and flying fairy's, thinking the same thing, the mages glanced at each other "take over mages?" they spoke in unison  
bloom and Stella's eyebrows climbed their fore heads  
"no. its winx" bloom told them harshly only to find a pair of confused looks  
"honest" Natsu complained "you people name your souls forms some weird stuff"  
(takeover soul ex; Satan soul)

But still Natsu's grin if possible wider and covering in fist in the palm if the other, loudly cracked his knuckles. "But if you're so determined to fight I guess all I can do is accept"  
his dark eyes flickered it Lucy beside him she had already drawn her keys from her belt. Catching Lucy's eyes he flashed her a pair of pointed canines  
"this is where the fun begins"

* * *

**Haha yip ending it there  
*****evil laughter* I can practically feel your anger and annoyance all the way here in NZ.  
don't worry, the fist fighting and the rest of the match ups will be settled in the next chapter  
…..I hope… =D  
honestly I just making this up as I go….  
see you in 2 months with a hopefully finished chapter…**

**I would also like to remind you all that this is a  
****PUNISHMENT  
****and in no way possible will I be spinning it off into some deep story. **


End file.
